batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Batman Adventures
The New Batman Adventures is an animated television series produced as a continuation of Batman: The Animated Series. It featured a different style of animation as it was produced two years after the original series ended its first run on the Fox Network, around the same time as Superman: The Animated Series was aired on The WB television network. It also changed the continuity and aesthetic of the original series in favor of a more streamlined and simple animation, done digitally. The entire series consists of 24 episodes, which aired from September 13, 1997, to January 16, 1999. As with "Batman: The Animated Series", this new show is also mistakenly separated in two seasons. During the original run of the series, the show was aired simultaneously with the Superman series as part of an hour-long segment called The New Batman/Superman Adventures. After the initial airing of episodes, the series was cancelled as the producers shifted their focus to develop the last installment of the animated Batman franchise in the DC Animated Universe called Batman Beyond. Production Notes The New Batman Adventures was deliberately different from BTAS. Among the most notable differences are: * The animation was drastically reduced to adjust to the budgetary production of Superman: The Animated Series; which was significantly minor from BTAS. This resulted in the animation resembling that of Superman. * Because of the animation similarities, TNBA was aired simultaneously with the Superman series as part of an hour-long segment called The New Batman/Superman Adventures. The shows shared a brand new opening, but TNBA was later given the same opening theme of BTAS when aired in syndication and released in home video. * The background paintings and artstyle was shifted from the Art Deco was replaced for a much modern and stylish art. The location and vehicles were all modernized and updated to fit in the new narrative. * The series also focused equally on Batman as well as the supporting characters of the series and even new characters and antagonists. * Almost all the characters feature new designs from the previous series. Some of the most notable are: * Batman/Bruce Wayne: The Batman suit doesn't feature the yellow emblem in the chest and the blue features are also gone. As Bruce Wayne, the facial features and standard clothing were also given an overhaul. * Batgirl: Batgirl's costume was changed to resemble more to that of her early comic book appearances, sporting a black bodysuit with gold-colored gloves, boots, bat-symbol and utility belt. :* Dick Grayson/Nightwing: Dick Grayson was not only changed in character design, he was also evolved and grown. In the series, he had a falling out with Batman and abandoned the Robin identity. Time passed and Dick adopted the identity of Nightwing. :* Tim Drake/Robin: Tim Drake was a new character, introduced to take Dick Grayson's place as Robin. The character design for Robin was also changed, featuring an original red outfit, but with black sleeves, gloves, boots and briefs. :* Most of the villains were also redesigned, including: Joker, Catwoman, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Bane, The Mad Hatter and The Ventriloquist. :* Some of the characters' designs remained unchanged or were not heavily altered including Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Renee Montoya, Alfred, Harvey Bullock and Commissioner Gordon. :* Most of the cast members reprise their roles from Batman: The Animated Series. The only exceptions is Tara Strong, who replaced Melissa Gilbert as the voice of Batgirl. The other new voice actor was Mathew Valencia, who was casted as the voice of Tim Drake/Robin. :*Despite all this, the show goes by Batman: The Animated Series Volume 4 on video. :*The original Batman/Superman intro can be seen as a bonus feature if the viewer selects "Play All" on the DVD's main menu. Episode list The following list is organized by airdate. Click the No. box to see the episodes in production order. Additionally, the continuity and some characters of The New Batman Adventures were featured in Superman: The Animated Series. It first happened in the trilogy of episodes called World's Finest, which was later released on home video as The Batman/Superman Movie. Later crossovers include the episodes Knight Time and The Demon Reborn. Releases Like its predecessor, The New Batman Adventures was successful and spawned a number of direct-to-video films, videogames and comic book adaptations. Due to it's connected continuity with the original Animated Series, it has been included in most home video releases of the show. Among the most notable media releasbed based on the show are: Movies * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - A direct-to-video animated film which includes the animated silent short called Chase Me; the last animation based on the series. * Batman and Harley Quinn (2017) - A film intended as an expansion of the series' continuity. Video Games: * Batman: Vengeance(2001) - An Ubisoft game for the PlayStation 2, GameCube, and Xbox consoles as well as Microsoft Windows; featuring the Joker, Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy as antagonists. * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - The sequel to Batman Vengeance, which featured a new villain created specially for the game; Sin Tzu. * Batman: Chaos in Gotham (2001) - A platforming action video game for the Game Boy Color. * Batman: Gotham City Racer(2001) - A racing game for the PlayStation. *''Batman Darkness Before the Dawn''(2019)-A Metromaina Like game that takes place after the events of Comic Books * The Batman Adventures: The Lost Years (1998) - Published simultaneously as the show, this mini-series develops the untold events between "Batman: The Animated Series" and "The New Batman Adventures". * Batman: Gotham Adventures (1998-2003) - Published after the Lost Years, this ongoing series served as a tie-in to expand and develop the characters featured in the series. * Batman Adventures (2003-2004) - Published shortly after the cancellation of Gotham Adventures, it was meant to preserve the continuity of the series, but was cancelled after the first year in favor of a comic adaptation of The Batman, the subsequent Batman animated series to be produced. Production Gallery Gotham Knights Promo 1.jpg Gotham Knights Promo 2.jpg Gotham Knights concept art 1.jpg Gotham Knights concept art 2.jpg Gotham Knights concept art 3.jpg Gotham Knights Logo by Bruce Timm.jpg Gotham Knights Promo by Bruce Timm.jpg TNBA Villains Style Guide by Ty Templeton 02.jpg|Villains Style Guide by Ty Templeton TNBA Villains Style Guide by Ty Templeton 01.jpg TNBA Villains Style Guide by Ty Templeton.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Media